


a figurative demon child meets a literal demon child

by idyllSunset



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demons, Dreamon Clay | Dream, Dreamon Clay | Dream's Sister Drista, Dreamon!AU, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Blood, Platonic Relationships, Possession, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllSunset/pseuds/idyllSunset
Summary: Unknown entities are not allowed within the magically-warded borders of the Dream SMP. Even powerful demons are unable to break in.But Dream's family is made up of demons, and Tommy refuses to believe they exist at all, so Dream decides that the easiest way to prove him wrong is to allow his little sister to temporarily possess his body.(AKA the "TommyInnit Speaks To Dream's Sister" scenario, except it's done via demonic possession and fluffy.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 389





	a figurative demon child meets a literal demon child

**Author's Note:**

> we're just going to ignore all the serious parts of canon for a bit and vibe, ok? ok

“I don’t believe you,” Tommy says, crossing his arms and leaning back and pouting and closing his eyes. He’s the spitting image of a toddler throwing a fit.

Dream laughs. “Okay, well that doesn’t mean it isn’t _true.”_

“There’s no way you’re a brother. You’re too chaotic. You don’t have the vibes. I diagnose you with Only Child Syndrome,” Tommy insists.

“I’m too—?” Dream stops himself and rolls his eyes. “Alright. Whatever. You can ask George and Sapnap if you want. Or Bad. They’ve all met my family. They’ll tell you.”

“Oh, they would, would they? Well— well I’ll tell you what,” Tommy says. “I still don’t believe you, and you wanna know why? You wanna know why?”

Dream cocks his head, smiling at Tommy from behind his mask.

“Because all of those people are exactly the people who would lie for you.”

He can’t help it. He’s laughing again, and he can’t stop himself even as Tommy visibly grows more annoyed in front of him. “T— Tommy, come on. I’m not lying to you! I have three siblings, and I’m older than two of them.”

Something about that makes Tommy snap to attention. Dream’s mentally groaning before Tommy even opens his mouth. And of course, Tommy certainly does open his mouth. “Older than two, eh? **Mmmmmmm!** Only two? Dream, you’ve lost, you’re in second place!”

“Of being born?” Dream assumes, his eyebrows raising. “Of age?!”

“Second place!! Yeah, bitch. Take the L!”

Dream sighs.

Tommy rambles on, calling him a ‘bitch boy’ for a while longer, and honestly Dream kinda tunes it out until Tommy wears himself out and lapses into silence. Then he finally glances over at Tommy, who’s still hanging out in the Community House. “… Yeah, okay, whatever. I still don’t buy it.”

“Oh my— okay, give me one good reason why it’s so _unfathomable_ that I have siblings.”

“Easy. You’re a demon.”

Dream feels his eyes narrow.

“And I won’t believe you until you get me some proof that these supposed siblings aren’t a big practical joke.”

Damn it, why does Tommy always know how to press Dream’s buttons? In the moment, Dream grits his teeth and shoos Tommy away, but internally, Dream knows that the refusal has gotten to him. The incessant need to prove TommyInnit wrong is usually as simple as winning a fight or stealing something, but this time…

He shouldn’t entertain this. It’s a dumb taunt. He has nothing to prove.

… oh, but the _look on Tommy’s face—_

Yeah. Fuck it. Okay. He has work to do.

* * *

Fun Fact: ‘Dream’ isn't his _name._

Demon names aren’t incomprehensible or impossible to pronounce, they’re just very dangerous things to share. So Dream hasn’t told anyone his name. Ever. The nickname ‘Dream’ actually comes from the classification ‘dream demon’, which is the type of demon that Dream happens to be. Also called sleep paralysis demons, they are most well-known for triggering sleep paralysis when they approach sleeping humans. The lesser-known part of their subspecies is that they do exist outside of those encounters. Of course they’re not just hallucinations. That’s just the only place humans usually see them in their true form.

(Bad knew he was a demon instantly - a kind of demon-to-demon radar. However, George and Sapnap found out when Dream woke up thirsty while they were crashing at his place. He’d gotten out of bed and walked to the sink to fetch a drink, not realizing that his very nature would wake their friends and send them into sleep paralysis. From their perspective, they were just staring at an incomprehensible blob-like form that walked out of the room and then came back, startled when it noticed they were awake, and then dropped a glass of water in shock. There were a good five minutes of awkward sweeping and paper-towel placing and apologizing where neither of his friends could move and he just had to explain himself. Ahh. Good times.)

Next point: the Dream SMP is a private, isolated place.

The Dream SMP territory is located mostly on a small continent a _long_ long ways from any other known civilization; so far that even nether travel would take a few hours by ice-boat to find any other signs of sentient life. When he founded the land, he cast a huge spell to protect the lands from unwelcome guests. The barrier he put up was about three hundred miles in the Overworld, but only about forty miles in the Nether. And the barrier had wards specifically against inhuman entities. He didn’t want powerful creatures busting their way in, so the steps for whitelisting non-human creatures are much more numerous than the ones for whitelisting humans.

Of course, now this is part of his problem. He can’t simply ask someone from his family to hop over. He would have to do a ritual to change the barrier, or otherwise break the barrier to let them in.

… Breaking the barrier is a bad idea.

_But maybe,_ Dream thinks while he sharpens Nightmare on a whetstone, _maybe nobody has to come_ **_through_ ** _the barrier at all._ His wards prevent unwilling possession of all kinds, but what if it were willing?

Of course, a demon in a human body might burn them up. (He learned that the hard way.) But a demon in a demon’s body…?

_Oh, now that’s an idea._

Now he just has to pick a sibling.

* * *

Dream and Bad find Tommy on the bridge connecting the hill of the SMP to L’Manberg.

_(Manberg? Whatever.)_

“Tommy! Hey, what are you up to?”

“Ahh, not much. Buildin’ a big tower to fuck with Schlatt. Diggin’ a hole in the ground to be inconvenient. Usin’ the cobble I get from the hole to build the tower— y’know, now that I think of it, it’s a very cyclical pattern I’ve got here. The repetition is kind of killing me, but I’m in too deep,” Tommy says. “Wanna help me? Why’ve you got Bad here? Why are you here, actually, and can you do whatever you came here to do while you help me?”

Dream snorts on a laugh. “Oh my god, what? Where do I even start with that?”

“Do You Want To Help Me Dig A Massive Hole?” Tommy shouts loudly, emphasizing every word.

“Well I came here to follow up on a challenge from a few weeks ago, actually,” Dream says.

“What did I say?” Tommy asks, confused. “Oh— shit, did I say I could fight you and Bad at the same time? Could we reschedule? I’m very busy, you know.”

“No, no,” Dream says. “You said you don’t believe I have siblings.”

“That’s because you _don’t—_ oh— oh god wait no! No, is _Bad_ your _brother?_ What the fuck?!”

“No!” Dream exclaims. “Bad’s here to help me summon my sister!”

Tommy, it seems, is so surprised that he actually becomes lost for words.

“Would putting my sister’s soul into my body be proof enough that she exists?” Dream asks.

“I— I suppose,” Tommy says distantly. He blinks and his eyes clear a little. “What the fuck?!”

“Language!” Bad scolds.

Tommy carries on, unheeding, “Really? Put two demons into one body? That won’t put a crater in the world or anything, right? Oh god, you’ve got no idea what you’re doing.”

“Tommy, we know what we’re doing,” Bad says. He offers a slight smile. “We tested it.”

Tommy looks a little lost, but he glances back at Dream with disbelief written across his face. “Your sister? Dream’s sister? Dr— Drista?”

“Do you want to meet her or not?” Dream asks.

“... Yeah. Yeah, actually,” Tommy nods.

Dream allows himself to smile, satisfied with the admission. “Okay, then. Bad, you good.”

“I’ve got everything we need,” Bad says, reaching into his pouch and coming back up with a small clear bottle full of shimmering blaze powder. Dream knows it took a while for them to enchant the powder itself, but when combined with op magic, they’ll be able to pull Drista through space and dimensions to bring her here.

“Ready?” Dream asks.

“Ready,” Bad says, uncorking the bottle and dusting the powder over Dream’s outstretched hands.

Dream catches it and claps his hands, rubbing them together. Then, he reaches forward, opening a shimmering window through space and dimensions. He hones in on his sister’s presence, the same way he would if he were teleporting anyone. He finds her, in the dimension that feels like home, sitting at the border, criss-cross applesauce on solid ground. He gently takes her shoulders and presses her backward until she’s laying down, and then—

Okay, this is the bit that makes him feel a _bit_ awkward, but it’s not weird unless he makes it weird. He dips his hands down into her chest and plucks out her soul into his hands.

And then he just pulls his hands back, and she’s there, resting in his palms.

“Holy shit. What the fuck is that?” Tommy asks, his wide eyes tracking the blob in his hands.

“Don’t be rude, that’s my sister,” Dream chides, glaring. “I’m gonna put her in my body, okay? She’ll be in control of what I do unless we internally decide to trade-off.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, cool. Here we go then,” Dream says. All he really has to do is pull his hands in and press his palms against his chest—

* * *

_Woah,_ she thinks. _Weeeeiiiiiird. He’s taller. He’s_ **_way_ ** _taller._

_Hey, focus,_ he thinks. _Didn’t you want to meet Tommy?_

_Chill out, dude. I’ve never even possessed a dude before, let me live in the moment,_ she thinks, and she rolls her eyes. **His** eyes. _Haha._

_Pff, that’s such a dumb thing to laugh at._

**_You’re_ ** _a dumb thing to laugh at._

_Oh my god. Really? We’re doing this?_

“I, uh I think something went wrong,” someone says.

Simply reacting, both of them turn Dream’s head to look at Tommy, whose brows are furrowed as he stares up at Dream’s blank mask.

_Okay, there you go,_ he thinks. _Take control. Take control._

_Oh,_ she realizes. _Sweet._

Tommy, in front of them, looks at Bad, and then back to Dream’s body. “I think—”

She draws the axe — _oh yeah,_ **_Nightmare,_ ** _nice_ — and reels it back and slams it down on Tommy’s chest plate.

“What the—? Jesus Christ!!” Tommy exclaims, leaping backward and running, even as Dream’s body chases after.

“Wait, no— stop stop stop!” Dream shouts, taking control of his left hand and using it to stay his right. “STOP!”

“Ugh, fine,” she complains. She even stops advancing on Tommy.

“I didn’t know you knew how to fight,” Dream says.

“No. I don’t. I just saw a shot and I took it,” she answers.

“This is extremely weird,” Tommy chips in. “You are just— you are just talking to yourself in different voices.”

“No, I’m not,” Dream scoffs.

“That would be kinda funny,” she admits, tilting their head in thought. “If you were just, like, really good at voices.”

“Tell me something Dream wouldn’t know,” Tommy demands.

She blinks, stalls, confused.

“How the hell would you know a secret? You’ve never met her before, that makes no sense whatsoever,” Dream cuts in.

“Hey, shut up! I’m trying to talk to her,” Tommy says.

“Weren’t you doubting her existence?” Dream squints.

“Bring her back!” Tommy demands.

“God, fine,” Dream says.

Drista feels the way he sinks back, relinquishing control of the body and even tuning out of her senses. “Okay, he’s gone,” she says. As a sign of goodwill, she slings Nightmare over her shoulder.

“So you’re Drista, huh?”

“That’s not my real name,” she says. “But yeah, you can call me that if you want. _‘Dristuh.’_ That’s me.”

“Are you making fun of my accent?” Tommy squawks. “I’ll have you know that my accent is superior because your accent is only for people that are _literally_ from hell, which makes my voice more holy in the eyes of God.”

Drista doesn’t really know how to respond to that. So she turns over her shoulder and looks at Bad, and then an idea strikes her. She hooks a thumb at Tommy and stage whispers, “Bad, get a load of this child who still thinks God is real.”

“I AM **_NOT_** A CHILD!” Tommy shouts.

Drista cackles.

* * *

They swap bodies back and forth at Tommy’s request, and occasionally Dream wrestles the control out of Drista’s grasp for some reason or another, but mostly they’re having fun hanging out with Tommy.

“So Dream told me you’ve met Sapnap and such,” Tommy says.

“Well yeah, because I have,” Drista answers easily. They’re still mining this quarry thing, but whatever.

“So what do you think? What’s— what do you think of Sapnap?”

“He’s… a person. I dunno,” she says blandly, but this does not deter Tommy from finding this endlessly amusing. He then goes on to list all the people that Dream is closest to, asking if she’s met them and if she has opinions on them.

_Dude,_ she thinks in Dream’s direction. _He’s so easily amused._

Dream chuffs. _Yeah, you’re right about that one._

* * *

At one point, she starts whacking away at Tommy’s armor again, and he runs and screams, and he ends up doing something incredibly lucky.

She leaps at him, going for a tackle with her newly-found buff body. At the same time, Tommy raises his hands to push her off before her weight can properly land. The problem is this: Tommy’s still got a sword in one hand. He doesn’t aim to cut, but when the fist holding the sword punches at her waist, the blade is angled down at her legs, and one of her legs swings just far enough up that it slides against the inside of her thigh as he pushes her over his head. She goes rolling.

She realizes, as she sits up, that the blade slipped past Dream’s leggings.

“What? Already had enough of— oh _shit,”_ Tommy cuts off, paling as he notices the way she’s pressing her hand to the inside of Dream’s thigh, which is bleeding rather heavily. “Oh shit, please don’t tell on me!”

Drista looks up at him, confused, but she realizes quickly why he’s so worked up. He must not know that demons can’t feel the pain of the vessels they inhabit. _He thinks he hit a little girl._

But it’s not the injury that worries her. It’s the healing.

“Bad!” she calls out, loudly.

Bad peeks his head over a hill and sees her on the ground and comes running. “Oh my goodness, what happened?”

“Just an accident. No idea how it didn’t glance off the armor,” she says easily. “Do you have a potion I could chug to fix this before Dream notices it happened?”

“Honey, he’s gonna see the bloodstain,” Bad sighs. “Oh, muffin. We need to get this fixed up, get the torn fabric out of the way—”

“Oh, _hell_ no,” she says.

“Language!” Bad exclaims.

_“Dream!”_ Drista shouts both mentally and physically.

“Oh no no no no no—” Tommy starts muttering.

**_What?_ ** Dream thinks, and then he surfaces into awareness and instantly seizes partial control. “WHAT?! Who hit my sister?!”

Tommy goes _very_ pale _very_ suddenly. “I mean— it was just an accident, I mean, we were just roughhousing, and— when you think about it, actually, SHE started it, because she kept hitting me! Do you see how many dents are in my armour? Ahh— look at all this! This was all _her,_ so of course I got my sword out to block, and I never ever swung it at her, and—”

_That’s mean,_ Drista thinks to Dream.

_Did you not_ **_want_ ** _me to chew him out?_ Dream asks. _He hit you._

_Yeah, technically he hit_ **_you?_ ** _I don’t care. It’s your body that got hurt,_ she mentally shrugs. _I just wanted you to talk to Bad so you can fix it so I can keep playing with Tommy._

“—Dream! You know how I operate, right? You know how I play it safe, and honestly, how can you expect me to—” Tommy rambles.

_Mm,_ Dream hums Then, he turns to Bad. “Hey, Bad. Let’s patch this up, yeah?”

“You’ll probably have to take the armor and jeans off so nothing heals inside the wound,” Bad says.

“Nope!” Drista says, and she yanks back control of one of the arms to plunge it into their chest and yank her soul loose—

* * *

Dream gasps for a brief moment from the simple shock of being alone in his body again, and then glares at the soul in his hand. “DRISTA! What the hell?!”

“I am not chilling while you take your pants off,” she insists.

“Drista, you can’t just stay like this. Bad, back me up. She can’t stay like this, right? The wards’ll kick in and wipe her out,” Dream sighs. He can’t believe that the wound cutting open one of his arteries isn’t his biggest problem at the moment. “Dris. If you don’t want to stay in my body, I have to put you back in yours.”

“What?” she whines. “I don’t wanna go! That’s super lame. Cringe.”

“She could… hm,” Bad thinks aloud. “If she shifts to her true form, she might be okay for a bit.”

“That’s sketchy,” Dream says.

“That works,” Drista says. “Put me down. Put me _down,_ I’ll do that, and you can go with Bad and take your pants off, and I’ll hang out with Tommy.”

_“Drista,”_ Dream scolds. “In your true form?”

“What? It’s not gonna burn his eyes out. I’m not an angel or anything,” she scoffs. “Put me down. Put me down! Tommy, you’ll hang out with me, right?”

Tommy looks like he has whiplash trying to keep up with the demons, but he nods blankly.

“See? _Put me down!”_

Dream sighs and shakes his head. With his free hand, he lifts a finger and jabs it at Tommy. “Do **not** let her get hurt in this form. It’ll actually cause damage.”

“O— okay?” Tommy agrees, his voice cracking.

“Down. Now,” Drista demands.

Dream shakes his head and lowers Drista’s soul to the ground.

* * *

Drista takes Tommy and hurries away from Dream. It’s easy, in her real form. She picks Tommy up like an oversized doll she won at a state fair and carries him with her when she jumps down the quarry, landing with ease despite the massive drop.

She puts Tommy down, looks at his shell shocked face, and realizes maybe she shouldn’t have done that.

“Hey,” she says, voice echoing slightly. “You good?”

“What the fuck,” he says. “What the fuck, what the fuCK WHAT THE _FUCK!”_

“Haven’t you seen Dream before?”

Tommy blinks. _“… NO!_ He doesn’t look like **this!”**

“Yes he _does,”_ Drista says. “When he’s not hiding in his human body, he does.”

“What the hell?” Tommy says.

“You did know he’s a demon, right?”

“Of course I—! Yes! Yes I know he’s a bloody— _ohhhh,”_ Tommy groans in frustration. “What the actual hell.”

Drista considers the situation. Dream likes to earn his successes, if she remembers right. All his accomplishments that he takes credit for, he’s done _entirely_ in his human body, with human limitations and none of the magic he has access to. She hasn’t imagined that would mean he never got out in his true form, but maybe he really does play the part of a human _all the time._ Maybe Tommy’s never seen a dream demon in real life, or seen how they’re ten feet tall and inky black and inhumanly lanky and blurry around the edges.

Tommy glances to the side. “So, what did Dream mean earlier? When he said you can get hurt now?”

“Oh. When I was in his body, I didn’t feel any of the pain, because it’s not my body. This is my body. So now if I get hurt, I’ll feel it.”

“So…” Tommy peters out, and then a spark of annoyance flashes. “You ratted me out and you weren’t even hurt?!”

“Bad told me I had to take off his jeans to heal the wound!”

“So?”

“I didn’t wanna look at my brother’s junk! Gross!”

Just like that, they slip back into the same back-and-forth.

* * *

When Dream (in a new set of jeans) finds them again, Tommy’s previous unease about her form has vanished.

“You can come back, now,” Dream says, extending a hand. “I don’t know what happens if an unknown demon is inside a warded area for too long, and I’d rather just have you stay where it’s safe.”

“Fine by me. Tommy and I can totally prank people using your body,” Drista says. She looks down at Tommy, though. “Sound fun?”

“Yeah. Step aside, Dream, I like it better when Drista’s in control,” Tommy says.

Dream shakes his head and waves Drista down.

Drista leans down and lets Dream reach into her chest to take her soul and put it back in his—

* * *

Together again feels just as weird as before, but the symbiosis is more familiar.

“Okay, all yours,” Dream announces before he sinks down.

“Just us,” Drista clarifies, looking over at Tommy (who’s now only inches shorter than her, not half her size). “So, what are we doing now?”

Tommy hums. “Wanna meet Technoblade?”

Drista grins. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, y'all, I appreciate it so much.  
> also let's all send bbh our best wishes for a speedy recovery, yeah? that man deserves all the 'get well soon' wishes we can possibly give.


End file.
